I'll find you
by SamiBrit14
Summary: When a mission goes seriously wrong and Aniesha is kidnapped, Tom makes a vow to find her. But wherever he suspects she is, she's nowhere to be found and there's always an obstacle in the way. He has claimed that field work is dangerous but this time he will stop at nothing to get her back safe and sound. Absolutely nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my Toniesha story! It's going to be in Tom's point of view. Hope you enjoy! Please. tell me what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MI High.**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

"Alright team," Frank started. I and the rest of the team were standing in HQ, waiting for Frank to continue. A file appeared on the large screen. "This man is Jacob Sykes. He's the owner of the huge business empire Marcon. Yesterday, he and his young daughter were kidnapped at their home. We believe KORPS are involved. Your job is to find them."

"Okay but why would they want to kidnap him and his daughter? Apart from that he's probably filthy rich," Keri asked.

"His scientists have created many revolutionary technologies over the years. We're guessing KORPS have kidnapped him to create a weapon. A destructive one," Frank replied.

"So where do you think they are?" Dan asked.

"I hacked into some security cameras," I started whilst walking to the computer. "There was a van with the same number plate speeding down the M6 where the pair was hauled into after the kidnap according to a witness, but the problem is that we can't trace the plate. We think it's fake."

"So we have no idea where they are?" Aniesha asked.

"Well that's not strictly true. We're guessing that they're at a warehouse in a small town by the direction they were heading. MI9 will take you to the location. You'll be supplied with gadgets when you're there. Now the three of you better go or Stella will murder you," Frank joked. I watched the three of them walk into the lift and leave HQ.

About half an hour later they were on the M6. For some reason I had a really horrible feeling in my stomach. It was like I knew something bad was going to happen on this mission. Maybe it was just nerves. But how ever hard I tried I still couldn't push the feeling away.

I sighed and looked at the Aniesha's name on the monitor. I loved that name. God, what was wrong with me? I couldn't get her out of my head. Ever since the final endgame, I had found absolutely everything about her either interesting or amazing. I loved her hair, her voice, her name, the way she dressed, the way she handled missions and the list goes on and on and on...

I felt myself sliding into the land of daydreams and I quickly pulled myself out and back into reality. Although the distraction of Aniesha had stopped me thinking about my nerves briefly, they immediately came back when I was back in the real world. Aniesha only regards me as a friend and a teammate. Nothing more.

It was another hour before Keri reported that they were at the warehouse where they were supposedly keeping Jacob and his daughter.

"Right Tom, we're going in," Dan reported. I got up the schematics of the warehouse MI9 technical had given me beforehand.

"Right, according to the plan of the warehouse, there are many little corridors and two huge rooms at the back of the warehouse. We're guessing that's where the pair is being held but it's just a guess so you need to be on alert at all times," I explained.

"KORPS might not even _be _here," Keri pointed out.

"Yes I know that Keri," I stated.

I noticed on the camera that Keri had attached to her hair pin that they were in. But something confused me. They couldn't just have walked in like that. It was too easy and even if it was an empty warehouse then the door would be locked. Then it hit me. It was a trap. It had to be!

"Guys get out of there! It's a trap!" I warned, yelling.

Suddenly, the blazing sound of alarm bells rang and many KORPS agents swarmed into the corridor. Frank rushed over.

I watched helplessly as Dan, Keri and Aniesha started fighting the agents who were violently attacking the trio. There were too many of them! Dan and Keri were knocking many of the enemy agents down but Aniesha was struggling badly. I heard a sickening scream. Aniesha. Keri's camera turned and there was Aniesha being dragged away by a two KORPS agents and a knife pressed to her throat.

"Aniesha!" I heard Dan yell.

I heard a yelp and a thud. The camera went dead. A few seconds later, there was another thud, a sound of a button being pressed and a piercing whistle of feedback.


	2. Chapter 2- Start of the search

**Thank you to: M. Fan2000 x3, TonieshaShipper x3, emily191xx x2, Artful Doodler, Zoelook-a-like, fictiongirlmaddian and TomAniesha4EVER! Seriously, you guys are amazing! Thankyou! Here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MI High.**

**Chapter 2- Start of the search.**

It's been two hours. I was sitting at the computer desk with my head in my hands. Frank kept pacing around HQ. The same words kept buzzing around my mind. Dan. Aniesha. Keri. KORPS. Kidnap. Stella had ordered us not to do anything and that the SWAT team were going to get them back. They had already managed to get Keri before she was dragged away and before KORPS set off a smoke bomb and disappeared which stopped the SWAT team from getting to Dan and Aniesha. Keri had been knocked out and she had a few cuts and bruises but she wasn't severely hurt. God knows what they were doing to Dan and Aniesha.

This is bad. This is really bad. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and as it turns out, I was right. Just then, I heard the lift open. I lifted my head and spun round quickly. It was Stella. Frank rushed towards her.

"Have you got them?" Frank asked franticly.

"We have managed to get Dan, Mr Sykes and his daughter," Stella replied.

"And Aniesha?" I asked, panic rising. There was a long, deafening silence.

"No. She wasn't in the building. KORPS have taken her to a new location," Stella replied finally.

"So KORPS have taken her. They slipped right through your fingers. I don't know why I thought you would find all of them!" I yelled.

"Tom calm down-"Frank started but I stopped him.

"No I won't calm down!" I sat back down and started typing furiously. "I'm going to find her. No matter what." I heard Frank sigh and then I heard the lift open and close. I was alone. "I'll find you Aniesha. I promise," I whispered. I continued back to hacking cameras and finding the girl I couldn't stop thinking about.

I worked through the night and I had little success. I had told my mum that I was sleeping over at Dan's. She knew I was MI9 but I couldn't tell her about the missions I went on. They're classified.

I placed my head against the glass desk and closed my eyes. I'm never going to find her. There was a van that left the warehouse around the time where Dan and the others were rescued but I couldn't trace the van. Another fake number plate I guess.

I got up and I looked at all the cameras I had hacked. The majority were motorway speed cameras and the rest of the cameras which were near the warehouse. There was only one security camera at the warehouse. Well that was the only one I had looked at. I scanned and searched for another camera. A while later I found one. I hacked it and looked at the footage. At the time Dan was rescued, it showed a number of KORPS guards walk out of the rear entrance and they were dragging someone by their arms. I paused and zoomed in. The figure had a black bag over their head and they were wearing a black spy uniform. That had to be Aniesha! The number plate was in clear view so I typed it in and waited for the result.

After what seemed like hours (but was probably only a couple of minutes) a map came up with a big red dot flashing in the middle of what looked like a field. It seemed that the location was about twenty miles away. But why would they have a wan in the middle of the field? Or the van was parked in some secluded base. KORPS obviously didn't want anyone interfering with their plans; they were a criminal organisation for god's sake! Making up my mind, I decided to go after Niesh. I turned off the monitor and I was about to get some gadgets and weapons that could come in handy when the lift opened. Out came Frank.

"Tom you have been sitting down here for hours. You need to rest," Frank said in a concerned tone.

"No I think I've found where she might be!" I exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you're planning to go there by yourself," Frank guessed. I stayed silent, unable to speak. "Tom I know you really want to go and get her but for god's sake it's too dangerous!" Frank stressed. "Besides, Dan wanted to see you."

I sighed. I couldn't just leave him if he was asking for me. I was still going to get Niesh though. I didn't care what Frank said.

So I found myself on the Number 54 bus heading to the MI9 medical centre. Frank told me that it was disguised as a private hospital. You needed to have your MI9 ID card with you to get in and I had mine in my wallet.

After a fifteen minute bus ride, I got of the Number 54 bus and I headed for the entrance. I showed the gruff bodyguard my ID card and he let me inside. The A&E or reception area was just like any other. I went up to the main desk where a young brunette nurse was sitting.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked smiling sweetly. Her teeth reminded me of pure white pearls.

"Yes. I am looking for Daniel Morgan. He was admitted early this morning," I replied.

"One second sweetheart." She began typing rapidly. A few seconds later she lifted her head up. "He's in room M18. Go straight down that corridor over there and town left. It's the second door on the right," She informed. I thanked her and set off.

So I went down the corridor and turned left. I looked to the second door on the right. M18. I opened the door slightly and peeked in just in case Dan was sleeping or something. He was sat on his hospital bed eating a bowl of cereal. I opened the door wide and walked in.

"Hey Tom!" Dan exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Dan. Are you alright?" I asked, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"A bit tired and I've got a few cuts and bruises from last night but I'll live," Dan replied. He paused. "Have you found Aniesha yet?" I sighed. I couldn't keep what he found from his Dan. Aniesha and Dan were still good friends.

"I've found where I think she might be but I'm not entirely sure. I'm going to investigate today. Don't tell Frank where I've gone; he stressed today about not going to get her by myself and that it was too dangerous. He's not going to stop me," I told him in a quiet tone. Dan smiled with his eyebrows raised.

"You so like her," Dan teased.

"I do not!" I protested. "I just want to get her back safe and sound. That's all."

"Well it's going to be dangerous if you go by yourself so what if I go with you. I can't stand it here and it'll be better if there are two of us anyway," Dan suggested. I shook my head.

"No you need to rest. I'm sure the docs won't be happy if you leave before you're discharged and what about Keri? Won't she be mad if you leave her here by herself?" Dan was about to protest when the door opened and the young brunette from before walked in.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. Agent Morgan needs to rest," The brunette informed. I nodded and she walked out.

"Look, just be careful Tom. Call me when you get her out or if you're in any trouble," Dan said. I nodded and we said our farewells.

I left the room and I walked past the young brunette who was on her phone. We nodded goodbye and I left the hospital.

I was on the bus and I couldn't help but think what Dan had said. He said that I liked her but we were just good friends, right? I saw the stop which was outside my house up ahead and I pressed the red button. I gladly got off the crammed bus and I walked up to the door. I pressed the doorbell and I waited. Not long after, my Mum answered.

"Oh hello Tom. I see your back," my Mum said. I nodded and I walked inside.

"So where are you going," I asked in the kitchen seeing my mum dressed up smartly.

"I've got to discuss business with the manager today. I'm going down to London so I won't be back until tomorrow. I told you this yesterday anyway. Did you have a good time at Dan's?" She asked whist putting her coat on.

"Yes I had a great time at Dan's house," I lied. She smiled and nodded.

"Well it's time for me to catch the train. You will be alright won't you love?" I nodded.

"Yes don't worry Mum." She nodded in response and walked down the hallway and she opened the door.

"Well don't do anything reckless and there's money on the counter if you want to buy something," She said. I nodded again and she kissed my cheek. I waved goodbye and I closed the door. Sometimes it was annoying when she went to meetings and stuff but sometimes I didn't mind as I could be by myself. But today I couldn't sit around and do nothing. Today I had to rescue Aniesha but there was one question. How?

**Sorry it's kind of rubbish but hey I tried. Please tell me what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated! Sami xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Cars and fields

**Thank you so much to: M. Fan2000, TomAniesha4EVER, Zoelook-a-like, AbbieFlower, ainsley25 and fictiongirlmaddian for reviewing. You're all amazing! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 3- Cars and fields**

The same word kept popping into my mind. How? I'm meant to be a genius and I can't even think of a way of rescuing Aniesha. There would be no chance of me getting a bus to some secluded field and I wouldn't have enough money for a taxi. Then an idea hit me. How I didn't think of it earlier, I don't know. I could take Mum's car!

I knew how to drive because my godfather had taught me a couple of months ago. I even got to drive around after the lessons for a bit and I drove fine. Quickly, I snatched the keys from the side and I carefully took a knife. I didn't want to use it but I took it anyway. Just to protect myself. Finally, I took out my spy pod and mobile and I went to my garage.

Driving down a busy road was easy to be honest but I was nervous. There were many things that could go wrong. I could crash, the car could breakdown or I could run out of petrol even though the tank was three quarters full. What if Aniesha isn't even at that place! Even if she was, how would I get her out? It will be me against loads of KORPS agents! I sighed and stopped at a red light. I looked at the Satnav. I could be there in half an hour if I took the motorway.

So I sped down the motorway, keeping an ear out for the Satnav's female voice giving out directions. She told me to change lanes and I did. When I was half way there, I started having the feeling that I had on the night Aniesha was kidnapped. I started breathing rapidly and I could feel my heart pound against my ribcage. After a few seconds, I calmed down. I still had the feeling of nerves though. The distinctive female voice ordered me to drive off the motorway so I complied.

Finally, I got to the field. There was no way I could drive through the field and anyway that would be a stupid idea anyway. I didn't want to attract any attention. If I snuck in quietly then I had a better chance of rescuing Aniesha. Dress as a KORPS agent perhaps?

I parked the blue Ford Fiesta at the side, disabled the Satnav and I climbed out. I locked it and looked around. The road seemed to be deserted. So I walked down to try and find a gate or something. I couldn't really climb over the high wall which divided the road and the field. After much walking, I found one. Easy to climb over too! I climbed over it and I looked around the field. Deserted. The wind blew and whistled, adding to the eeriness of the scene. I shook my head, realising that I was wasting time. I started running as fast as I could.

I had been running in the same direction for five minutes. This place was huge. That was a huge problem. The base could be anywhere! There might not even be a base here! Sighing, I stopped and sat down on a rock. I was tired, cold and extremely scared. I looked at the floor and the thought of giving up crossed my mind. No! I could not give up on her! I'm so close.

I lifted my head and saw something interesting on the floor. Tyre marks! When realisation hit me, I stood up and dashed to the marks. They seemed to go on forever. I simply followed them. They had to lead me to the base!

I was right! After much walking, jumping and even falling into small holes, I found the base. It wasn't as big as I expected but I suppose but it was big enough to be a base. But there was something not quite right. It seemed a little too quiet. Still, I had to investigate. If I didn't then there wouldn't have been a point coming here.

I immediately ran down a hill and to the gate which divided the field and the base. I used my spy pod to hack it and it opened. I slowly stepped through it, uncertain about what would happen next. Nothing. I shifted slowly towards the main door. I was terrified. Would there be a whole army of KORPS agents waiting for me?

"Calm down, Tom," I muttered to myself. I grabbed the handle and slowly pushed it down and pushed on the door slowly. I peeked inside. Nothing. I threw it wide open and stepped inside the base which looked a bit like and empty car park. There was nothing there apart from some lights and wires. "Well this can't be right," I said out loud. "Did they know I was coming?"

Then when I thought there was nothing there, I heard something. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My eyes widened. Bomb.

**Sorry this is shorter than usual and rubbish. I may have a tiny bit of writers block but not enough to put me of doing another chapter. See you in the next chapter!**

**-Sami xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4- The effects of failure

**Thanks for the reviews: M. Fan2000, torchwoodfan4eva, TonieshaShipper, fictiongirlmaddian and Zoëlook-a-like. Now I know this is lacking in Toniesha but there will be some! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I just own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 4- The effects of failure**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A bomb was in the warehouse and it was ticking. What was I going to do? I did the only thing I could do. I ran for my life. Suddenly, there was an immensely loud bang and I was thrown of my feet. I must have hit my head on a rock or something because I had a splitting headache when I hit the ground and I felt a warm liquid run down my face. Then my world became black.

_**I was sitting in HQ. The team and I were celebrating after another successful mission. We had taken down a major KORPS base and tons of KORPS agents had been taken into custody and questioned.**_

"_**If we hadn't of taken down the KORPS base then we could have all been killed. Well done agents!" Stella praised. I laughed. I hadn't really seen Stella happy before. Suddenly, a mobile went off. Dan went to answer it. Moments later, he ended the call.**_

"_**My Mum wants me back home. See you tomorrow guys," Dan said.**_

"_**Yeah I think I'll go too. It is kinda late," Keri decided.**_

"_**I know. Me and Stella have paperwork to do back at MI9 HQ. You two coming?" Frank asked, directing the question at me and Aniesha.**_

"_**We'll catch up with you," Aniesha said simply. The four nodded and went into the lift which closed a second later. Aniesha came over to me and sat on the chair next to me.**_

"_**Hey Niesh," I said happily. She smiled the smile I loved. **_

"_**Hey Tom. You know you were great on that mission," She praised. Her tone of voice was different than her usual one. I think I'm going to melt.**_

"_**You...were... g-good as well... I mean... g-great no... amazing," I stuttered. She giggled and stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but do the same. Then, it was like some unseen force acting on us which was pushing our faces closer and closer. I knew exactly what this force was. In no time at all, Aniesha pressed her soft lips against mine. Pure bliss. I kissed back and when we pulled away, she smiled that amazing smile. A soft smile sat on my lips and I was about to say something but the air became cold. Very cold. I developed a splitting headache and then everything started fading away...**_

I woke up, lying face down. Quickly, I sat up and looked at the burning building before me. Alerted, I stood up as quickly as I could and started to run as fast as I could to the wall which divided this place from the busy world.

I climbed over the gate and walked back to the blue Ford Fiesta which was parked at the side of the road. I kept debating with myself about whether I should drive home or not due to my head injury but I imagine that my mum would be pretty pissed off if she knew that I had been driving her new car and it would be worse if I just left it parked at the side of the road some twenty miles away. So I jumped into the car and headed of home.

Apart from one or two beeps from angry drivers and getting lost a couple times, I came home in one piece and more importantly, so did the car. I parked it safely and then entered the house.

Almost immediately, I looked in the mirror. I had a large cut over my forehead and there was dried blood at the sides of my face. My head still hurts like hell and it's probably wise if I went to the hospital but I don't want them asking loads of questions and calling my mum. So I cleaned my face up to rid the crimson stains and I scoured the medicine cupboard for a large plaster, which I eventually found.

I sat down and replayed the events of the day. I visited Dan. Mum left for London. I drove to a field. I went into a warehouse which had a bomb wired up inside it. The bomb blew up. I was thrown of my feet and I hit my head and passed out. I had this dream. I stopped replaying the events of the day. I remembered the dream well. It felt so real. It felt amazing. I loved that dream. I loved Aniesha in that dream like I loved her in reality. There was no denying it now. I had risked my life to try and save her, only to find that she was nowhere to be found and KORPS had tried to blow me up. Unless she wasn't there all along.

When the thought of failing to save her hit me, I felt utterly useless and hopeless. I had been so confident in finding her that I hadn't thought of the possibility that she wasn't even there. And KORPS must have been expecting me. It was too much of a coincidence that a bomb was set to explode where I had suspected her to be held. I remember what Dan had said. Call me when you get her out or if you're in trouble. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and dialled Dan's number.

"Hello Dan. Are you out of hospital yet?" I asked when I heard his voice on the other end. "You're at your Dad's house? I... Well... I went to the warehouse but there was no one there. Instead there was this bomb it well... blew up," I stuttered. "Yes I'm fine, just hit my head? No you don't need to come round. Okay I'll see you on Monday. Bye." I ended the call and put my phone in my pocket. Dan had promised not to tell anyone what had happened. I felt extremely tired so I trudged up to my room and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was surprised when I woke up at seven the next morning and I found a text from Dan. When I read it, I became happier but also wary. He said that an MI9 agent had a sighting of Aniesha in a car and she and her assailants were apparently heading to some place where a conference was being held and I was supposed to be at HQ in an hour. I didn't hesitate to get changed in some fresh clothes and run straight out the door. Maybe we could get her back. Maybe she was really there. But I wasn't so sure...


	5. Chapter 5- Eyes deceive

**A HUMONGOUS thank you to: TonieshaShipper, TomAniesha4EVER, kaitlynrich, fictiongirlmaddian, Abbie (guest), torchwoodfan4evea and Gemma Kidd for reviewing! I'm sure you guys have noticed but I'm going to ALWAYS start every chapter with a thank you to all the people who have reviewed like with Danger lurking around every corner but not at the end. Thanks guys!xxx**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 5- Eyes deceive **

I had just arrived at HQ, panting and sweating from running like a thousand miles an hour! I was met with the serious faces of Dan, Keri, Frank and Stella.

"I'm here!" I panted. I composed myself and walked over to the centre desk.

"Good. Now we can get Aniesha ba-"Keri stopped and looked at my forehead. Damn! The cut on my forehead! "What happened to your head?" She asked.

"Oh I um... walked into a door!" I exclaimed. Dan crossed his arms and Keri looked skeptical.

"Are you sure, Tom? It doesn't look like an injury you would get from walking into a door," Frank said.

"Oh! There was a picture on the door. I hit my head on the picture frame. It doesn't matter anyway. Let's just find Aniesha," I said quickly.

Frank went over the plan. Dan and Keri were fit enough to go on the mission despite what had happened a couple of days ago. I also had to go as Aniesha was obviously not with us. I was hoping he would let me go. We were supposed to go undercover as MI9 guards and find out what they were up to. There were just two things bugging me. Why would KORPS come to a conference and why would they take Aniesha with them? "Frank, what is the conference about?" I asked.

"The conference is to discuss what to do with a number of SKAPULA agents. There were thirty five caught at a facility on the Isle of White a week ago," Frank replied. He looked at his watch. "Right agents, we need to go," Frank added. The three of us nodded and we entered the lift.

About forty minutes later, we were at the site. There were loads of trucks and vans, presumably MI9 SWAT teams. We got out of the slick black car and a man stood before us. He was wearing standard MI9 uniform.

"Agent London. Chief Agent Knight," The man addressed them. Frank nodded.

"The enemy agents are not here yet but they'll get a nasty surprise when they do get here! We need your agents inside so they can make sure the conference attendees are safe in case there is any trouble," The man explained.

"Right agents, get inside that building," Stella ordered.

"What about Aniesha though? They might kill her or hurt her or something if we start firing? They just might," I pointed out. I was worried sick. Who knew what was going to happen?

"Tom has a point you know," Keri said.

"Look, we will do all we can to get Aniesha back with us. Now go agents!" Frank commanded. I sighed and the three of us ran into the building to start the task. I just hoped Frank was going to get her back...

"Dan, me and Keri are in position. Are you?" I told him. When I heard a yes, I started guarding. Keri looked like she was watching the scene before her like a hawk but I knew she was really in her own world. Suddenly, she walked towards a plant which was on a mahogany table. "Keri, you are supposed to be standing guard _outside_ the door," I reminded her.

"Yeah I know. I just like these flowers. They're so pretty!" Keri exclaimed, not even turning to face me. I sighed once again. Keri turned round.

"You like Aniesha don't you?" Keri said with a smile. I didn't want to tell her my feelings on Aniesha! Not that I didn't like Keri, I just wanted to keep it to myself. "Trust me, I know. I can see it and you've been acting different since she's gone."

"Well wouldn't you if you realised someone you cared about had been kidnapped," I muttered. Keri shook her head and walked back to her post.

For the next five minutes we didn't speak at all. Nothing happened. I was starting to get bored and worried. KORPS might have known that we were waiting for them. It would be good that no one would get hurt but we would be missing out on a chance to get Aniesha. We might not get a chance to get her back again. Suddenly, I heard the sound of "MI9! Don't move!" The KORPS agents were here.

"Keri, alert the people at the conference then lock the door," I said. She nodded and went inside. Outside, I heard gunshots, shouts and cries. A battle had started and I knew that the aftermath wasn't going to be pretty. If we survived that is. Keri emerged seconds later. She locked the door.

"I've alerted them," She confirmed. She stood stiffly. "Is that gunshots?" Keri asked but she already knew. She had a look of horror on her pale face. "Frank, Stella and Dan! They're going to be killed! I need to help Dan," Keri decided and started to run off.

"Dan's not outside!" I called after her. I wanted to tell her that they were going to be okay but I knew that they might not be.

"If it was your family or friends down there, would you help them?" Keri said. She turned and ran. Keri seemed to do everything from the people she cared about. She was right after all. Perhaps the KORPS agents had already got into the building. If that was so, Dan, Keri and everyone else were in big trouble. I decided to call Dan via communicator.

"Dan! Have KORPS penetrated the building yet?" They had. Dan was fighting with a KORPS agent. I suddenly lost contact with him and I realised that they were in trouble. But I couldn't leave the people in the conference! Suddenly, I heard heavy, fast footsteps. Maybe it was Dan or Keri. Or it was an angry KORPS agent who was prepared to kill anyone in their way. I turned my head. I saw someone running in the distance and they were getting closer and closer. I could just about make out who they were. Dark skin and dark, flowing hair. Was it her? Was it the girl I had been out searching for? "Aniesha?" I called. The person ran past but stopped a short second after. She turned round. I had made a big mistake. It wasn't her. Her hair was much longer and darker and her eyes were lighter. She smiled. It wasn't a warm and friendly one, but it was evil and maniacal. She stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not her," The girl said simply. She had an accent on her. African perhaps? Her eyes suddenly darkened. "I'm sure you won't be seeing her again. Ever." As soon as I could react, she had her long slender fingers around my pale neck, squeezing it. I started to gag and panic. I couldn't breathe! I thrashed against her, trying anything to be released from clap like grip. I couldn't think straight. I was going dizzy.

"Goodbye," She whispered mockingly and she smiled wickedly.

"Get your hands of him, bitch," A masculine voice growled. She immediately let go and I fell to the ground. I heard a gasp and a yelp. Then someone went plummeting to the ground. I looked up to see a tall blonde looking down on me with concern. Dan. "Tom! Mate, are you okay?" He asked and knelt down. I coughed and spluttered a few times before I could answer.

"Not really. Where are the KORPS agents?" I asked, coughing again. Dan grinned.

"They're either on the floor or being arrested. We overpowered them but..." Dan trailed off.

"Aniesha wasn't there," I finished for him, quietly. He nodded grimly. I managed to stand up and I looked at the girl who was lying in a heap on the floor, unconscious. At least I thought she was. There were flowers, water and glass all over the floor. There was also blood. Is she dead?

"She must have been the girl the MI9 agent saw through that car window. What if this was to get to us?" I wondered out loud. It was certainly a possibility.

"Maybe." Dan knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. "She's still alive. Barely though." He stood up and faced me. "You go and get an MI9 medical team up here. You should get your throat checked out to," Dan advised. "I'll tell all the conference attendees that it's safe to come out," Dan finished. I could feel my throat bruising all ready. I obeyed and went to find the medical team.

**I was going to stop at when the girl said goodbye but I didn't want to leave it as a cliff hanger. I'm sick of them! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. School is going me lots of homework and tasks to do so I don't know when I can update. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Sami xxx**


	6. Chapter 6- Just a walk

**Thank you a BILLION to: TonieshaShipper, gladrags2012, TomAniesha4EVER, M.I. High and Unicorns, Zoelook-a-like and torchwoodfan4eva for reviewing! I'm really grateful for your guys' constant support. Now if you are wondering why Aniesha was taken... you'll find out soon! That's all I can say for now. Oh and I changed my name to SamiBrit14. Enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 6- Just a walk**

"Do you want anything to eat love?" My mother called as I sat all alone in my dark room.

"No, Mum," I replied. I heard her walk back down the stairs. She had just come back to her business trip in London. She seemed to be in a great room while I was the complete opposite. Twice. Twice I had thought I could rescue Aniesha and bring her back. But no. The first time I was almost turned to ash and the second time I was close to being strangled by a decoy. I was back to square one with no leads. She could be anywhere in the world by now. She could be dead for all I know. MI9 are going to interrogate the decoy when she had recovered from the head injury Dan had given her. But I don't think she'll cooperate.

I walked lifelessly down wooden stairs and into the kitchen. My Mum was cooking. She turned round and smiled.

"Are you alright Tom?" She asked.

"Oh... um... yeah I'm perfectly fine," I lied. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Well you don't look it. Are you ill? What's wrong love? Is it one of your friends?" Mum asked worriedly. I would have expected her to be overly worried about me.

"Mum I'm not ill. I'm just tired," I said. I wasn't lying about being ill or tired. She smiled sympathetically.

"Well why don't you go for a walk? See Dan, Keri or Aniesha. Or go to sleep?" Mum suggested. When she mentioned Aniesha, I felt a ton of confusion. Then I realised. She didn't know that Aniesha was missing. I thought about what Mum had said. So I told my Mother that I was going out for a walk. She seemed delighted. Probably because I never go on one. Maybe it would be a good time for me to be alone to my thoughts. But little did I know that this little walk would be the worse of the things that had happened over the last couple of days.

I walked out of my house, adjusting my scarf as I went down the street. I had worn it to disguise the bruising I had sustained from earlier. Plus it was pretty cold. So I set off down the street, passing a few homeless people and kids not much younger than me who had nothing better to do but to graffiti on grotty walls. I thought of telling the authorities but then my mind changed. Let them have their fun. It's not like they're making the walls any dirtier.

The sun was starting the set. A huge array of warm colours lit up the Sunday sky. I sat down on a bench and watched it set. Suddenly, I felt a feeling of utter sadness. I remembered when Aniesha, Zoe, Dan and I went to the beach. We weren't allowed to go as it was miles away but we went anyway. We were about to leave at sunset but Aniesha made us all stay to watch the sunset. The vast array of warm yellows, deep oranges and bright pinks in the sky mesmerised her. They suited her personality. Maybe that's why she loves them so much.

What was I doing here, torturing myself with the thought of Aniesha? Why wasn't I doing something? Then I remembered the past two days. The time when I bomb activated and almost disintegrated me. The time when that psychotic decoy tried to strangle me. I didn't feel like giving up even if I was close to death twice. And why? Because I think I love her. That's why. Why can't she just give me a sign? Why can't someone tell me where she is?

"Please tell me where you are, Aniesha. Give me a sign, anything. I just want to find you," I whispered to myself. I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek. Don't cry Tom. There's still a chance you can find her.

I reached into my coat pocket. There was a cold, two pound coin inside. I might as well use it. I was thirsty. So I got off the bench and walked to the nearest convenience store. Not much happened; I bought a bottle of Coke and got a quid's change. I walked out the shop, drinking the bottle of sugar. I was completely oblivious to the person walking in front of me and because of this, I bumped straight into her. The brown liquid spilled all over her green blouse.

"I am so sorry!" I cried in shock. She looked shocked as well. I took a good look at her. She looked like she was in her early fifties. She had greying hair which looked like it used to be a rich brown. She had grey eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned that I had hurt the woman in some way.

"You're the boy. You're boy that just won't give up. You want her back, don't you?" The woman said. I stepped back. Did she mean Aniesha?

"W-what are you t-talking a-about? W-who are y-you?" I stuttered in confusion and fear. How could she know about what happened?

"Boy, you'll never find her. She wants freedom but she'll never have it. She won't because you and MI9 are weak," the woman replied. Her voice had changed. It was more robotic. And her eyes were now a light blue. It was unnatural. I spun round and ran as fast as I could. Down the busy street, through the alleyways. I only stopped when I tripped up on something that looked like an empty spray-paint can. I shook my head and my eyes met the grotty wall I had passed earlier. I was shocked at what was on it. The kids had spray-painted three words on the wall. _Help me! -Aniesha._

**So it's gotten weirder! Has Tom had a screw taken out or is someone trying to tell him something? Please tell me what you think.**

**-Sami xxx**


	7. Chapter 7- Useful allies

**Hey guys! Huge, huge, HUGE thank you to: justanotherboringbandwhore, Windgirl20, TomAniesha4EVER, M. Fan2000, TonieshaShipper, Zoelook-a-like, guest, MI games freak and Dee! Last chapter's ending was pretty weird, wasn't it? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. **

**Chapter 7- Useful allies **

I stared at the graffiti, my eyes wide with shock. Help me- Aniesha. Was this real? Was all the stress and fear playing with my? Or was this legit? Slowly, I got up and walked towards the paint. It was a blood red. The paint had dripped down and it sent a shiver down my spine. I slowly stood up and walked towards it. I reached up and touched it. It felt cold and wet. I looked at my hand and I saw a paint stain. I'm sure I'm not hallucinating.

I searched around me for another can of spray paint, anything to cover this up. I found a can of black paint and I sprayed over it so no one could see it. When I was done, I just ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. All the way home.

I burst through the door. My incoming must have scared my mother because she screamed and dropped a pile of coats all over the floor.

"Thomas! What the heck do you think you're doing! You've broken the door!" She exclaimed in mixed anger and fear. I looked back at the door. She was right. The door was hanging off by its hinges. I had now just felt pain in my left arm.

"I was being chased!" I quickly lied. Mum raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"By who? The police? You're jeans are covered in black paint! You better not have vandalised anything. You're meant to be MI9!" She exclaimed again. Oh yeah, tell the whole world! I shook my head. "Just get to your room!" Mum shouted. I had never seen her so angry. But she had a good reason to be. So I did what I was told.

I got changed and lay back onto my bed. What the hell was going on? First some kind of android comes and tells me that I'll never find Aniesha and then there's this writing on the wall. This could have only happened if...

I delved into my pocket and took my mobile out. I dialled Frank's number quickly like my life was at stake. It actually could be soon. I heard the dialling tone and then I was realised that I could hear Frank's voice a second later.

"Frank? I think KORPS know where I am. Okay, I'll tell my mum, Thanks." I cut him off and raced downstairs.

**An hour later**

"We're all going to the safe house? Why?" Keri asked.

"Because we think KORPS know where Tom is and if they know where Tom is, then it's a good chance that they know where you two are," Frank said, pointing at Dan and Keri.

"All because some android came up to Tom, which I think is completely untrue and they was this writing on the wall, doesn't mean that KORPS know where we are! Now I would really like to get off home and-" I slammed my hand on the desk and stood up to face her. She looked shocked.

"Answer me this Keri, why would I lie about this? Would I really stoop that low?" I said rhetorically. She stayed silent.

"No? What Frank is ordering is to protect us all so I suggest you sit down and shut up," I snapped. I sat back down and faced Frank. He looked astonished. He cleared his throat.

"Look, I know you guys don't like it but like Tom said, it's to protect us all. I'll get someone to get some clothes from you're houses but now it's time to go." We nodded and for the journey to the safe house, it was silent.

The safe house was actually quite big. It was around ten miles away from our houses and the school. It had bedrooms (obviously), kitchen (again, obviously), a sitting room, a games room and everything else you would expect to find in a normal home and lots of other rooms we hadn't discovered yet. I shared a room with Dan whilst Keri stayed on her own. I feel quite mean telling Keri to sit down and shut up but she really shouldn't of said I was lying. I sat down on the deep blue covers of my new bed and sighed. I looked at Dan who was just staring at the ceiling. He looked like he was in his own world. I think I know who he's dreaming about.

Are you daydreaming about Zoe then? Well you do like her," I said. He immediately snapped out of his daydream and glared at me.

"No, I wasn't thinking about Zoe. You like Aniesha," Dan replied.

"Well at least I can admit it," I muttered and went red at what I had just said. Dan grinned.

"See I knew you liked her. You going all hero trying to find her was brave and it was a dead giveaway," Dan pointed out. I suppose it was.

"Thanks but can't you just admit that you like Zoe?" Dan's grin faded. He sighed.

"Tom, I don't fancy her. She doesn't fancy me. She left and hasn't called since. It's obvious that she doesn't want to be anywhere near me," Dan said. He had started to have a look of utter sadness on his face.

"She is looking for her family. Maybe she's busy," I suggested.

"Well she had time to talk to you," Dan muttered hardly audibly.

"It was for research!" I exclaimed. Dan sighed.

"Look I don't know about you but I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when it's time to get up," Dan said. I nodded and he switched of the lamp.

It was now eleven. I was still not asleep, even though I would usually stay up past this time but that was because I stayed up playing video games. I only had my tablet and I wasn't even using that. I let tears fall down my pale cheeks. That question that I had stuck in my mind was taunting me. What if we would never find Aniesha? I felt like my heart had been pierced. Yes, I like her. And that's why it hurts even more. I looked at the sleeping blonde. I remembered what he had said. He really liked Zoe; you could tell. He had been such a good friend to me. I also owe him for keeping the secret about searching for Aniesha independently. Then an idea struck me.

Quietly, I got out of bed and got my silver tablet from under the bed. When it was fully functioning, I went on Skype and called Zoe, not bothering to check if she was online or not. I just hoped she picked up...

"Hi Tom! I haven't seen you're face in months!" An Auburn haired girl exclaimed. Zoe was online! She looked different. Her hair was longer and her eyes seemed... different. They looked like they held more maturity.

"Yes, well it's really nice to see you too but I need to ask you a huge favour. I need you to come back to England," I said. Her smile fell.

"Look Tom, I can't come back. I'm busy looking for family in Chile at the moment and besides, Dan doesn't want to see me..." She trailed off. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"No! He really misses you like really misses you and I know you're looking for family but asking you to come back for Dan is not the main reason. The main reason is that Aniesha's been kidnapped and I've been looking at her by myself," I told. Zoe's facial expression was one of horror.

"Oh my god... By who? Why haven't MI9 been searching for her? Why wasn't I told?" Zoe bombarded me with questions. I told her all about the things that had been going on for the past couple days including the android, the writing and our residence at the safe house.

"I'm coming to the safe house as soon as I can. I'm going to help you get her back. I'll contact you when I arrive at England. I'm sorry about Aniesha, Tom," Zoe said. She smiled and then cut me off. Zoe was coming to help us but would Dan, Frank, Stella and Keri approve? More importantly, would she be enough to help us get Aniesha back?

**Okay, so Zoe is coming back? Is it a good idea or a bad one? Please with your thoughts and if you have any ideas, share them! Input could make this fanfic better. Oh, and, you guys want a series 8 of MI High right? Well there isn't one scheduled currently but they might consider it IF we demand it. Here's the link to a petition to do an MI High series 8 and maybe, just maybe, we can save this amazing show.**

en-GB/petitions/kudos-and-cbbc-make-a-series-8-of-m-i-high

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

**Sami xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8-Conflict

**Hi again! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Now, without further ado, here are the replies to all you're reviews. Wait. Why is Sami doing this? I am doing this because I just want you guys to know what I think of your reviews. I just feel like doing it. You can also get any questions answered. So here they are!**

**Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly****: Glad you think it's a good thing. Also glad you're liking the story and enjoying it.**

**Windgirl20: Thanks for signing. Hopefully we can get a series 8. Good you like the story so far. According to the reviews I got, I'm definitely bringing her back as you will see in this chapter.**

**AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity: You created the petition? That's great! Smart move. You're very welcome. I was more than happy to spread the word, just so they can continue with this amazing show! Good that you liked the last chapter, hopefully you'll like this one too.**

**Dee: Great that you like the idea. And about the idea for an Aniesha's POV? I'm not going to do that because I want this story to be purely in Tom's POV. I'm sorry but I PROMISE you will find out either next chapter or the one after. Sorry **

**AdiErana: Here is some more! Thanks!**

**Guest: You're very welcome!**

**TomAniesha4EVER: Thank you so much. Here's your update! **

**Thank you all for reviewing. You're the ones who are keeping this going. Now it's disclaimer time and story time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 8- Conflict **

"Pancakes!" Keri sang as the remainder of us walked into the kitchen. She raced to the table and began to eat. I have never seen anyone eat so fast. Dan was laughing and I just smiled. I could of laughed but I was nervous. How would the others react with Zoe coming back? Keri didn't know much about Zoe, apart from that she had replaced her.

"Pancakes, Tom?" Stella's voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Erm... Yeah. Sure," I stuttered. She frowned and put a steaming plate on the table. I wasted no time to sit down and eat the delicious contents of it. I was hungry, after all.

"How can you eat pancakes? They're full of fat, sugar, syrup..." Dan complained.

"Clearly not a pancake lover then," I spluttered. Keri's face wrinkled. I looked back up to Dan, who was probably about to retort, when there was a loud crash. The four of them looked alert and me and Keri shot up. Was it a KORPS agent? Then my mind travelled to the memory of the conversation I had last night. Oh no...

"I'm going to see what it was," Dan declared, eyes full of anger. He started to walk out.

"No, Dan. It could be KORPS!" Frank warned.

"Dan! You could get yourself killed!" Keri shouted, concern rising in her voice. But he didn't listen. He ran out with me, Keri, Stella and Frank following behind him.

"Dan! It's not a KOR-" I started but it was too late. Dan had opened the front room door and in the middle was white dust, rubble and a familiar, pale redheaded sprawled all over the floor.

"Zoe," I heard Dan breathe. Keri looked at Dan and then me. Frank and Stella were stood stationary, completely shocked. She wasn't moving. Or at least that's what I thought. When I was about to go over to see if she was alright, she jumped up like nothing had happened and folded her arms.

"So, I hear that something's happened. Something nobody alerted me about _earlier,_" Zoe said.

"Zoe. W-what a-re you d-doing he-re?" Dan stuttered, either in shock or bewilderment. Romeo and Juliet...

"Something wrong, Morgan?" Zoe said sarcastically. Keri looked at me.

"How did you find us? How did you even know about Aniesha's capture?" Stella chimed in.

"Well I was obviously told," Zoe said dryly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all looked at me. I sighed.

"Yes. I told Zoe. But for good reason. We need her help!" I exclaimed. Zoe nodded and the others looked understanding. Apart from Dan.

"You brought Zoe back... And didn't tell us?! For god's sake Tom! You couldn't have given us a two second warning?" Dan raged. I lifted my hands in mock surrender, but that wasn't a smart move. Dan totally lost it and in just a couple seconds, his hard fist collided with my face. I heard people yelling my name, but I couldn't make out who they belonged to. It must have been a pretty hefty blow because the last thing I saw was Dan being restrained and then my world was plunged into darkness

"When's he going to wake up, Frank?" A female, Scottish voice filled my ears. It belonged to...

"I don't know. He's been out for a couple-" A male voice replied but stopped. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but then it cleared. Keri, Frank and Stella were standing around me with a concerned look painted on their pale faces.

"Tom! You're awake! Are you okay?" Keri asked. My hand flew up to my cheek.

"Well I've got a hell of a sore cheek and head. But other than that, I'm fine. What happe-" I was about to finish when the memories of a couple of hours ago came flashing back. Dan.

"Dan just... lost it. He's really passionate about Zoe, you know that. But he shouldn't have hurt you. Anyway, bringing Zoe back was a smart move. Maybe she can help us," Frank said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where's Dan now?" I asked, looking at Keri.

"He's with Zoe. Or my sister. She's talking to him. I think," Keri said. I sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked.

"Too my room," I said simply and walked off. I heard someone follow. When I came to my room, I realised it was Keri. I let her in and she sat down on Dan's bed.

"So tell me about Zoe," She asked.

"I thought she would have introduced herself by now. Did she?" I asked.

"No. She was too busy scolding Dan to even speak to me," The redhead told. She looked depressed. I sighed.

"Zoe is kind, caring and she's often naive. She's a good fighter, I'll give you that. But she has seemed to have matured so much. It's in her eyes. I'm sure she wants to meet you Keri," I assured her. She brightened up

"Yeah. What's the deal with her and Dan anyway?" She smiled.

"They like each other. They just won't admit it. Especially Dan. I think that's why he was so cautious and angry around you when you two first met. I think you reminded him of her," I said. It was true. Me and Aniesha could just tell. Of course he couldn't stay like that towards Keri forever. Keri nodded, seeming to understand. I was about to get my tablet out from under the bed, when I spotted something. Something that wasn't there before. It was a piece of paper with three characters written in black pen. I picked it up and stared.

"What's that?" I heard Keri ask. I passed her the note. She looked confused.

"M18? What does that mean? And why are you so concerned?" Keri questioned.

"It wasn't there before. I swear. The room was spotless when we arrived. And I think I've seen or heard them before."

**What are they? (Hint: Read the one of the earlier chapters of this and you might see it). Sorry it took so long. I've had homework to do and stuff. Oh and I also hurt my arm and I couldn't write on type for a couple days. Tell me what you think and if I get a certain number, I might update sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9- Here today, not tomorrow

**Just hit 55 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously guys, I can't thank you enough. Now you get an extra early chapter. It should be earlier but I just gone back to school and you know how it is. Now I know that the past couple of chapters haven't had enough action but I promise this one will have loads more! Anyway, shout out/reply time!**

**Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly: Well you'll find out if you got it right or wrong in this chapter. Thank you **

**Justanotherboringbandwhore: Glad you did. Here you go **

**Smurphsummers02: Correct! **

**Guest: Cheers! **

**Windgirl20: It's going to get even more exciting! You may get the answer you are looking for in this one **

**TheAlphabetSong: Aw. Thank you. This made me extra happy. And love will unite with flames! **

**Sophia234: It's here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here! Hehe. Here you go **

**MI games freak: Don't worry. You will get more **

**Now on with the disclaimer and finally, the story! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I just own the plot and my OCs. **

**Chapter 9- Here today, not tomorrow**

I searched my memories as fast as my brain would allow me to. I have seen it before. I just know it.

"The hospital!" I exclaimed. Keri looked at me, dumbfounded.

"When I was at the hospital, the nurse at the desk told me that Dan was staying in room M18! They must be linked," I told her.

"And wasn't the warehouse located just off the M18 motorway?" Keri asked. It was. How could I forget that?

"We need to tell Frank!" I exclaimed. We raced out of the bedroom.

"Frank! We've got something! And we think it's linked to Aniesha's kidnap," Keri exclaimed. Frank, Stella, Zoe and Dan turned around, alarmed. I presented them with the little note I found.

"How does that help us?" Zoe asked.

"I hadn't seen it there before. It was lying on the floor in mine and Dan's room. It had been spotless when we moved in," I said.

"Well that's weird. Why would someone, probably a KORPS agent, put it there and just leave us alone. It doesn't make sense. How is it linked anyway?" Dan asked. He had a fair point.

"Because the room you were staying in was called M18. And the motorway the warehouse was on was called M18. It's linked! It has to be!" Keri exclaimed excitedly.

"It could be linked, yes. But we searched the warehouse and it was deserted," Stella said.

"Well what about the basement? There could be a hidden basement?" Frank said. Stella glared at him. She obviously didn't like being proven wrong.

"It could be a possibility. But it could also be a trap. They could be luring us into one. I won't run that risk until we have proper details," Stella said.

"But what about Aniesha! We can't just leave her!" Zoe exclaimed. Dan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Stella. Look, we need to get her back now. Not tomorrow, not next week. Who knows what they could be doing to her? I thought we were here to protect and save people!" I cried angrily. I know it's selfish but I want her back. I can't wait any longer! Stella sighed.

"I'll organise a SWAT team. Are you up for it agents?" She asked. We all nodded eagerly. "Then prepare. We're going on a dangerous mission."

XxoxX

So in the evening, we found ourselves in the back of a van, speeding across the M18.

"Team." Frank turned to face us. "We are on a dangerous mission. We don't know if the base will be occupied. They may even be expecting us. So you each have different gadgets. Dan, you have a watch. Now this watch can tell the time, but it can also shot a dart that will knock out anyone hit for an hour. Keri, you have a compact mirror that can decode any lock at a speed of thirty seconds. Zoe, you have a grappling hook to get you to high places. And finally, Tom you have these spheres and when thrown, it will emit a smokescreen," Frank explained. He gave us our gadgets. Dan nudged me.

"Hey, I know you have no right to forgive me but, I'm sorry for punching you. It's okay if you don't want to forgive me. I understand," Dan said quietly. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Look, it's my fault. I should have told you about Zoe. I'm the one who should be apologising," I replied.

"But I knocked you out," Dan said.

"Yes but I made you do that. Are we good?" I asked, hopefully. Dan looked up and grinned. I jabbed him on the arm. I was about to add something when a gruff voice ringed in my ears.

"Alright, we're here," he called. We climbed out and copied the soldiers who were hiding behind the bushes.

"Okay agents, here's the plan again. Dan and Tom will go round the rear entrance, Keri and Zoe will use the grappling hook to get to the roof. Team X will go to the entrance to see if the coast is clear. Then the rest of us will infiltrate," Stella explained. "3..2...1... GO!" Stella cried.

Dan and I raced off towards the back of the entrance, trying to look out for any cameras. There were two KORPS guards. So they were here! Dan used his watch to reject to darts. The darts hit them straight in the back. They turned round but the knock-out darts made them pass out before they could even run towards us.

"So KORPS have returned here. Aniesha must be here somewhere," I said, hopefully.

"Look! There's a hatch," The blonde exclaimed. We heaved it open and it revealed stairs leading underground. "Come on!"

We sneaked down the brightly lit staircase. It didn't seem to go that far underground, as about ten stairs later, we were in some kind of dungeon. And I felt sick.

"I'm gonna bloody kill them," I exclaimed angrily. Dan pushed me into a space to conceal ourselves for passing KORPS agents.

"This place is crawling was KORPS. We need to tell-" Dan was cut off by a scream. I knew that scream anywhere. Aniesha. There was another one. Me and Dan raced down the corridor, which was now cleared, to the source of the scream. They seemed to get louder and quieter. Something wasn't right.

"Oh you fools," A cold voice bellowing. We spun round to face the crime minister who was accompanied by around six KORPS agents and a woman holding a stereo which was playing Aniesha's screams. The nurse from the hospital! "You fell right into my trap." The guards sped towards us and grabbed us harshly. "Take them to see the girl!" The Crime Minister ordered.

We were dragged down corridor after corridor until we stopped at a guarded room. The black haired woman clicked and the guards opened the door. We were pushed inside. The room wasn't very small but it wasn't very big either. And there lay was the girl I had longed for for many days. But she didn't look anything like her. Her clothes had been replaced with ripped rags and her skin was covered in bruises and cuts. Her hair was messy and dirty. She looked ill and tired. Aniesha was lying there weak and helpless. I wanted to kill every single KORPS scum on the planet. Oh, how I did.

"Jones! Look who has come to see you!" The bitch holding the stereo mocked. She slowly turned her head and she gave out an almost inaudible gasp.

"So I see you finally figured it out. I thought you would have figured it out seeing that you're such as genius," The black haired spawn of evil said sarcastically.

"Why did you set so many tricks and traps?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, you see, we wanted you dead at first. We wanted you to be crossed of the list of people who could bring us down. So giving you false hope was perfect. We knew you would be looking for her and we knew you would find that old warehouse. So we rigged it with bombs and they obviously exploded. But you didn't die," The woman with the stereo explained.

"Yes. So are second chance was to hopefully give you a false sighting of Aniesha. She was to kill you but you obviously overpowered her. So then we diverted our plans from killing you to getting you here. We deployed a SKOTOMA robot and some kids to scare you and the others so much to put you into hiding. Then we got a KORPS agent to place some note while you were sleeping. To send you here into this trap. Ingenious, isn't it? And now you and V.9.5's lover could be some use to us," The Crime Minister explained icily. I was dumbfounded. They had planned this all out. They manipulated my thoughts. I was just too blind. "Guards take the two agents and Aniesha here to a cell. Maybe they can catch up?" The black haired woman laughed. Aniesha was hauled off the bed and were dragged out. How were we going to get out of a base crawling with KORPS agents? How would we aid Aniesha?


	10. Chapter 10- Anything can happen

**Hello again! Sixty reviews guys! Thanks so much! You're support really keeps this going and I'm really greatful. Now it's reply time:**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7: Thanks for the ideas! Read on to see what I use and glad you appreciate the reply thing. :D**

**Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly: Hehehehe :)**

**Zoelook-a-like: Thank you :)**

**Dee: Here you go and sorry it's a little late! :)**

**C5B3CK1: Why thankyou! :)**

**Seriously guys I couldn't thank you enough. Oh and a quick warning: there will be mentions of rape in this chapter. Please don't read if you are sensitive to this subject. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 10- Anything can happen**

We were thrown down roughly. Me and Dan grunted whilst Aniesha yelped. We quickly got to our feet and lifted her onto one of three beds. It didn't look comftable but it was better than the stone cold floor. I knelt beside her. She turned her bruised face and looked at me.

"I knew you'd look for me," Aniesha whispered hoarsly. She managed a smile. A beautiful one. "Now you've found me," She added.

"Yes Aniesha. I've found you," I replied and I stroked her dark hair. "And we're going to get out of here. I promise you." Then I whispered in her ear, "We've got MI9 agents here already." I turned to Dan.

"Is there anyway we can get out of here?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"How can we get out of here in a place crawling with KORPS, including the Crime Minister and her sidekick and Aniesha in a state like that!" Dan exclaimed, annoyed. He shook his head and sat on the bed that was on the other side of the room.

"We still have Zoe, Keri, Frank, Stella and everyone else. And when we don't report, they'll realise something is wrong," I pointed out.

"They can easily be killed or kidnapped, Tom."

I knew this. It was certainly a possibility. Dan looked angry. Very angry. I knew it was because he deeply cared for them. He had grown very close Keri. They were like siblings. And the rest of the team can tell how strongly he feels for Zoe. He's also close to Frank and Stella.

"Yes, I know that," I stated, "But at this moment in time, they are the only ones who can help us," I added, much quieter this time. Dan sighed sadly and looked at Aniesha.

"KORPS have hurt her badly. We'll get our revenge on them, Tom. We're gonna get out and we're gonna give them a piece of our minds," Dan said, just loud enough for me to hear. His eyes, though, they burned brightly with determination. I nodded and grinned. I turned my head to Aniesha, who was fast asleep. She looked like she was, anyway. I stroked her dark hair. I suddenly felt my eyes getting hot. Slowly, tears fell down my tears. Anger, sadness and strangly happiness was what I felt. Anger and sadness for what they had done, and happiness for our reunion. Despite the fact we were in an underground cell.

Suddenly, there were two cries. A recognised them from anywhere. Dan shot up and walked up to the door and peeked through the small bars. I watched him stiffen. I stopped stroking Aniesha's hair and I walked over to take a look. It was Zoe and Keri. They were despertly struggling against four KORPS guards. Then I watched as they were pushed into a room, followed by the four guards. I looked away and turned to Dan.

**"**They can easily be killed on kidnapped, Tom," Dan said, his stare cold. He kicked his bed.

We've been here for two hours. I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep. I _can't _sleep. Not in Aniesha's condition. And just in case they they bring back Dan. They took him an hour ago. They're probably interrogating him, along with Zoe and Keri. I'm next.

I place my head in my hands. I'm not going to get out of this one. I've heard stories of MI9 agents being captured and then killed and their bodies being sent to MI9 HQ. One MI9 agent was even sent to her husband's house. This was all KORPS and SKUL. Was that what they were going to do to me? Were they going to kill me and send me to my mother? What if the next person that comes through the door is a guard holding a body bag that contains Dan, Zoe or Keri? And where was Frank and Stella? Are they dead? I kicked the frame of my bed.

"Stay strong Tom. Don't break now. For Aniesha's sake. You risked your life for her and now you've found her. She needs you."

I recognised the voice that smoothly talked. It was mine and it was telling the truth. A looked over at the fragile girl. She was starting to stir. I quickly walked over to her bed and kneeled down. Her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened when they turned to me and I saw her chest rise and fall much quicker.

"Hey it's okay. It's just me, Tom," I assured her. When she heard my voice, she relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very... Cautious," she said, her voice sounding almost normal. Almost. I saw her face crease in pain and a shaky hand travelled up to her head.

"You're tired Neesh. You need more sleep," I advised.

"What's the point? They'll just take me out and interrogate me for hours. That's what they've being doing for days. I'm suprised that they didn't take me ages ago," Aniesha said calmly. She moved but then she groaned in pain and discomfort. He eyes travelled south.

"What's wrong Neesh?" I asked, curiously. She didn't answer. Then I realised. Oh my god. "Neesh... They didn't, tell me they didn't!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly. She closed her eyes and nodded, salty tears falling down her dark skin.

"Yes Tom. They raped me and took away something I will never get back," Aniesha muttered quietly. I held her hand.

"Aniesha, I'm so sorry," I said. I didn't know quite what else to say. Apart from a very angry rant. I needed to keep calm.

"It was inevitable. Of course they were going to do that. They're KORPS. They don't care about age or consent. They care about getting what they want. And they wanted me." I know she was trying to keep calm and maintain the tears, but it failed. She wept for minutes on end. She muttered "Why me" and "What did I do to deserve this," a couple times. I wiped her tears away and stroked her hair. I kissed her on the forehead. But, these things won't help her. She's damaged physically and mentally. After I kissed her, I got up and looked through the bars. Then an idea struck me.

**So what did you think? Please tell me what you thought! The idea for Zoe and Keri to be kidnapped was from C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 so give this person the credit. They will play a bigger role next time. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sami xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11- Joey

**Hellooo guys! I'm back with another chapter of I'll find you! So all you keen readers, are you reader for another one? But first:**

**M. and Unicorns: I know right. Thanks and here you go :)**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7: It might be, it might not but you will find out! He's mad alright! Madder than mad. Thanks :)**

**TheAlphabetSong: Really glad that you liked it! Thankss :)**

**M. Fan2000: It's alright hehe glad you apreciate it. Thankyou :)**

**Wolvesarethebest: I feel sorry for her too :( I'm not doing a sequel to Danger lurking around every corner, although I might use Ashlea just as a side character in another story. (It wouldn't let me PM you)**

**Gladrags2012: It's alright and good hehe. Ta :)**

**Zoelook-a-like: Twists and turns are all over the place! Thankyou mucho :)**

**Dee: Ta. Glad that you like it :)**

**Thank you guys for all the support! I honestly didn't think it would get that much attraction but here we are. I'm sorry I'm taking weeks to update. I was very busy but now it's the holidays so I should have more free time. Anyway, on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**WARNING: Mentions of rape and abuse. Please do not read if you are sensitive to these subjects.**

**Chapter 11- Joey**

I looked back at the tired body on the brass bed. Aniesha had stopped crying and she needed a lot of rest. I couldn't go through with the plan. Not yet anyway. I needed Dan as well. Aniesha might be able to walk but certainly not run. Dan could carry her (if he was able) but I needed to get Zoe and Keri.

I got out the three spheres that Frank had given me from my pocket. Also, Dan's watch was under the bed. These could be of lots of help. I also needed information but Aniesha was sleeping and she needed to sleep. As that thought came into my head, my ears let in the voices of two KORPS guards. I strained my ears trying to get as much information as possible. Luckily, I could just hear them.

"The Crime Minister has the five spy brats! We're sure to squeeze some information out of them. It's just a damn shame that we didn't get the others," a man's voice said. So Stella, Frank and everyone else were safe?

"Yeah. We'll get them next time. And what about the girl we brought in first? She only gave us information about a safehouse and she didn't even use the chance to kidnap them! She had to lead them on!" Another man complained.

"Yeah well she only talked because of Joey. I'm sure he'll do it again when he's back. Rougher. Then she'll spill the beans and maybe even them other birds will get a go," the orginal man chuckled and the other man laughed, making me want to rip out their vocal cords. Was Joey the guy who had abused Aniesha? Probably.

I clenched my fists and sat down on my bed. I breathed slowly before I could do anything stupid that would surely get me a beating. I had found out a few things. One of them was that they hadn't taken Frank and Stella! They have to come and rescue us!

"T-Tom," Called a hoarse voice. I crawled over to Aniesha's bed.

"I'm here Neish," I said, stroking her hair.

"What if we don't get out of here?" She asked. Her voice was filled with fear and her eyes sad.

"Don't say that. I don't think Frank and Stella have been taken nor have the SWAT team. They came here with us. I've got a plan," I whispered. I took a deep breath. "But I'm going to need some information of you."

"What do you need?" She asked. I was a little shocked. I initally thought that she would need a lot of convincing. I smiled gently.

"These may behard to answer but it might help us. First one. Do you know how frequently they took you to be interrogated and how long?" I asked quietly. She took a deep breath.

"Every day I was taken to a room for about twelve hours. I was woke up, given a small breakfast and then taken to that room. They then left me all night and the routine starts again." I took deep breaths to calm my anger.

"Okay. Next question," I started. "What did they give you to eat?" She breifly looked at her stomach.

"Two pieces of toast for breakfast and a glass of water. Nothing for lunch. Bread and cheese with water for dinner," Aniesha replied. She was shaking. I took her hand.

"Thank you Neish. You've done well. I don't think I'm going to ask more," I said.

"I know you want to ask one more." I gave her a confused face.

"What?"

"You want to ask who hurt me," She said. It was partly true. I did want to know who had hurt her but I didn't at the same time. I already had a good idea anyway. I was about to speak but Aniesha cut me off.

"His name is... Joey. He's the head interrogator. He used all sorts. I didn't speak. For you and the team. They kept me strong. Once he had enough, he... Did it. That was when I told the location of the safe house but nothing else I swear! Then he left for some place..." Aniesha choked into sobs. She grabbed onto me and cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Neish. I'm so sorry," I said in a muffled voice.

She unhooked from my grasp minutes later and stared into my eyes. She grabbed my head and collided her lips with mine. Sparks flew as the emotions I had felt over the past few weeks burned stronger than ever before. It wasn't very very short but it wasn't incredibly long. I knew that that moment would be burned in my mind forever.

"W-Wow," I stuttered.

"We're going to get out of here. Then take down KORPS," She said. I nodded, still stunned by the events just moments ago.

BANG!

The noise starled me, especially Aniesha. She let out a small cry and I went up to the door. I looked through the bars and a famillar blonde was tackling some guards. Then Zoe and Keri came to his aid. I watched as they knocked out about six KORPS agents including the woman that had the tape recorder. They were sprawled all over the floor. Keri picked up two shining objects. She gave one to Dan.

"Keri!" I called.

She walked towards the door and used the shining object to open it. She hugged me.

"It's time to escape. Is Aniesha here?" She asked hopefully. I looked back at her. She slowly got out of bed and stood, wincing like she was in pain. Keri looked shocked and angry at her state. "We're going to get out of here," she said determinedly. Dan and Zoe came beside Keri.

"Aniesha," Zoe breathed. Zoe started to walk towards her but Aniesha pressed against the hard wall.

"We need to get a move on," Dan reminded us. "Aniesha can you run?" Dan asked. Aniesha shook her head.

"No. I've hurt my ankle," Aniesha said, looking stunned.

"I'll carry you," Dan said simply. Dan went into the dark room. Aniesha hesitated for a moment but then let the blonde carry her.

Then we ran.


	12. Chapter 12- Joey (Part 2)

**Hi again. Sorry I said I would update more frequently. Anyway, here are the replies:**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7: Thank you and I'm glad you do! Maybe they will?**

**M. Fan2000: Thank you but sorry if this is a little late. I really need a schedule...**

**Dee: Maybe mwhahaha...**

**Thanks guys for the reviews. I jump up and down like a kid with a sugar rush everytime I get one. Can we hit 75? We can if you review! Anyway, another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and all the OCs.**

**Chapter 12- Joey (Part 2)**

"And where do you think you're going?" A dark and cold voice called from behind us.

I spun round. A man with dark, colour and medium length hair stood a few yards away from us. I looked back at the group. By this time, Zoe, Keri, Dan and Aniesha all had eyes on him. Aniesha's eyes were filled with fear and shock. I could hear her breathing rate intensify. Then it hit me.

Joey.

"Escaping are you?"

_Obviously._

"How are you going to get through me, kids?"

"RUN!" Keri shouted and I automatically sped down the corridor with the others following.

What a stupid mistake.

A metal divider slammed down before us.

"Stupid kids. I've got this."

I turned round to see the man grinning malciously and holding a controller.

"You _bastard!_" Dan yelled. Aniesha flinched in his arms from the corner of my eye.

"No. You've lost. There's no way you're getting out of here. You'll be lucky to be _alive _when I and the rest of KORPS deal with you brats!"

Zoe and Keri weren't having it. "_You'll _be lucky to be alive after this!" Zoe yelled, enraged.

The man simply chuckled and entered a defensive stance. The two ran towards him like hungry wild animals. They attacked him with a vast array of combat techniques. They weren't doing bad at first. However, he proved that he was highly trained when he punched Keri square in the face without even looking. She stumbled and hit her head against the hard concrete wall, effectivley knocking her out.

"Keri!" Dan yelped in horror.

Zoe stalled when Dan yelped and breifly looked over at a limp Keri. Big mistake. The brunette winded Zoe with a powerful knee to the stomach and then a powerful uppercut. This didn't stop her, however, and attempted to jab him in the chest, but he blocked it and grabbed the arm.

"Aniesha jump down," Dan said. Aniesha did so and Dan ran.

He powerfully rammed into Joey and the force was so great that it knocked him down and Joey's grip on Zoe's arm slipped. Zoe immediately took the chance to drag Keri away from the two wrestling agents. Joey punched Dan in the jaw, threw the blonde off him and took a vice grip on Keri's leg.

"No. You're not getting away," He hissed evilly.

A furious Zoe used her heavy boot to kick him hard in the face. He let out a grunt and his icy blue eyes shut and his head slammed into the hard floor. His controller fell out of his coat and Dan pressed the red button he assumed lifted the divider. He was correct and I watched as he helped Zoe with lifting Keri. He stared at us.

"Go!" He ordered. "We'll be right behind you."

I knew we couldn't hesitate so I grabbed Aniesha's hand and ran as I dragged her with me. We found the steps and we ran up like our lives were at stake. That was technically true...

Aniesha climbed through the hatch and I followed. We came safely through the hatch and onto the sweet ground. It was was very dark out. I spotted some bushes.

"Hide in them," I whispered to Aniesha, pointing.

She ran behind them and looked through the branches. Aniesha was trembling.

"What if they've been captured," Aniesha murmered.

I was about to reply when I saw one figure emerge from the hatch. Then another one. This person pulled someone out of the hatch. Aniesha let out a sigh of relief.

"Dan!" I called and I lept out of the greenery.

"Tom, mate, we're okay!"

I gave him a friendly hug and looked down at Keri. She was awake but she looked very disorientated. Aniesha came to join us.

"Can you manage to walk?" Aniesha asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm dizzy..." Keri replied.

"We'll help you out of here," Zoe assured her and looked at Dan. He nodded in response and helped the redhead up.

Suddenly, screeching alarm sierns were heard from the warehouse.

"We need to go. NOW!" I declared.

Zoe and Dan could go a bit faster because Keri could use her legs. Me and Aniesha ran up a slope that led to a road. This road obviously led to the M18.

I looked at the trio behind me and the quickened their pace. We went onto the road and Keri started walking independently but stumbling a bit. Still, Dan helped her.

"We need to quicken the pace!" Zoe yelped, frantic.

"Keri's got concussion!"

"Well carry her then!"

Dan scooped her in his arms and started running like she was as light as a feather. We did so too and at the end of the road, the M18 was in sight.

There were woods at the side of the quiet motorway and we ran along them, as fast as our legs could carry us. We were free. We were escaping.

"How long... Do you... Think... We'll be doing... This for?" Aniesha panted.

She had bad legs and was very tired and was wincing in pain. We all stopped.

"We need to find a sign that directs us to the nearest town then we find a phonebox and call Frank," Dan said. Suddenly his eyes widdened.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, taking note on his sudden expression change.

"They still have our spy pods and pencils!" He exclaimed. I let out a chuckle. Oh Dan...

"What's so funny?" He snapped and folded his arms.

"Frank wiped the data from them incase of our capture! Don't you remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..."

"Come on guys we have to get moving. KORPS could come bouncing down the street in a van and see us. Then we'll be done for," Keri reminded us. She was tired and she winced in pain. A hand travelled up to her forehead.

"If I run with you then I'll give you a worse headache," Dan muttered just loud enough to be audible.

"I don't care. We need to go!"

"She's correct. Come on!" Aniesha said, determined.

It took us about another hour to find a peel-off road. It led to a small town I recalled from geography. We started to walk now but we kept a quick pace. A couple turns later and there was a pavement.

"Thank god!" Keri exclaimed. She was walking idependently now, although she still stumbles.

I looked at the sky. It had exploded into a vast array of bright colours. The clouds were painted. The sun was rising.

"It's sunrise," I whispered to Aniesha. She smiled at me but then her eyes welled up and tears fell down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I wiped them away from her cheeks.

"I could of died. We could of died. What Joey did... He's taken away something that I'll never get back. I have the memories engraved in my brain; I shall never forget them. I don't want to be a spy anymore. I don't think I'll be the same again. I can only stand to be around you, Dan, Keri and Zoe..." She trailed off and flung herself at me. She sobbed into my shoulder.

I felt anger rise inside of me like a fire. Anger at KORPS for what they had done to the beautiful girl who was attached to me. She's fucking sixteen! I'm going to destroy them one day... Once and for all. The world would last a lot longer with them wiped out.

"Shh..." I whispered into her hair soothingly. She pulled away and her messy black hair and bruised face looked more distraught than ever. Her eyes were red.

"We need to carry on. We need a phone box," Aniesha said and carried on walking.

"We also need to be careful! KORPS agents will probably be scouring that town!" Dan pointed out.

"Unless MI9 killed them all off..."

We all looked at Keri. Really setting the mood.

"What?"

Dan rolled his eyes and carried on walking.

It wasn't long before we found the town and it's centre. It was quite nice and obviously quiet but there were a few people around. We spotted a bright green phone box.

"Did anybody think of money?" Zoe asked.

We all looked at each other. Apparently not.


	13. Chapter 13- Running

**Hey again guys. I know I take ages to update. Not been in the happiest of moods this summer. Anyway, let's get on with it.**

**Wolvesarethebest: Didn't get 75 but you reviewed! That made me happy enough. :) Thank you**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7: You haven't :) Here it is. :-P**

**Dee: Wait is over because it's here now! :) **

**Thank you reviewers and readers. You give me the will power to carry this on! I'll stop blabbing and let you read...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. If I did then Frank's fabulous shirts wouldn't have gone and he and Stella would have gotten together already! **

**Chapter 13- Running**

"How the hell do we contact Frank?" I yelled.

Dan looked at me with a keep-your-god-damn-voice-down glare. I muttered an apology and then looked at the group. They all looked very nevrous. In fact, I don't recall them being _this _nevrous.

"We could ask someone for their mobile!" Keri blurted out.

Dan muttered something along the lines of air-head and glared at her.

"It's very risky Keri," Zoe said.

I caught a few people taking odd glances at us, especially Aniesha. Who wouldn't? Aniesha looked a mess and the rest of us were clad in black. I sighed.

"Look, we need change for the machine. Dan and Zoe, look at the machine and see how much it is then ask around for change. Make that call and tell us where we are. We'll look around for any KORPS agents," I said in a low tone.

I thought Dan would complain but instead he just set off with Zoe. Me, Keri and Aniesha sat on a bench. Me and Keri looked around and I made mental notes of the few people who walked past. Aniesha sat there, shivering. It wasn't cold.

"I'm sorry..." I heard her whisper.

I looked at Aniesha's bruised skin on her delicate face. Then her eyes. They were so full of sorrow and fear. Aniesha used to be a flame. Now she's just the burned charcoal. It's all KORPS fault.

I looked at Keri. She was eyeing the area fiercely. She seemed to show pure concentration. Well that's rare...

"Who's that?" Aniesha asked in a quiet tone.

She pointed to a man who appeared to be on the phone. He was clad in black, like us, and donned a black woolen hat. He looked suspicious. Especially since he was looking behind him frequently and was near a black van.

"Keri, move."

"What? Why?"

I pointed to the suspicious man. She looked at me and nodded. With my eyes still trained on the man, who hadn't seemed to spot us, we slowly got up and headed to a nearby allyway. It wasn't the smartest move but it was better than being out in the open.

"What about Dan and Zoe?" Aniesha asked, her face laced with fear.

I gulped and peaked out of the allyway. The man was nowhere to be found. But the van remained. What was worse was that Dan and Zoe couldn't be seen either.

"Well the man is gone... But Zoe and Dan are too."

Aniesha's bottom lip wobbled before breaking into a fit of sobs. Me and Keri exchanged a worried glance. Keri tried to comfort her by rubbing her back but Aniesha flinched away.

"We're going to die. KORPS are going to get us and we're going to die. Painfully," Aniesha sobbed.

I didn't say anything. Nor did Keri. Maybe because the possibilty was very real. No. I can't except that! The man might of been anyone and Dan and Zoe could just be looking for a generous person.

I turned around to see a shadow being cast on the other side of the alleyway.

"There you are!" The famillar Essex accented blonde exclaimed.

Aniesha looked up to the other end of the alleyway. Dan and Zoe stood there.

"Where the hell did you go?" Keri asked.

"Change?" Zoe replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We t-thought y-you'd been k-k-kidnapped," Aniesha stuttered and sniffled.

"Well we're here, Neish, and Frank knows where we are. We just gotta get out of this place," Dan said softly and smiled.

"There was a suspicious man on the phone but now he's gone," I said.

"Exactly! This place is probably crawling with KORPS!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Can you walk okay, Neish?" I asked. She nodded.

Dan peeked out of the alleyway. He turned back, pale.

"What's the matter?" Keri asked.

"There's a group of men outside a black van. A couple are wearing grey overalls," Dan reported.

Suddenly, I heard male voices getting louder and louder.

"And I think they saw me."

"Run!" Zoe exclaimed.

I grabbed Aniesha's hand and started running literally for my life. Aniesha ran as well but I could see the pain on her face when I looked back.

"Follow them agents!" I heard a male shout.

"Uh oh, KORPS are here!" Keri shouted.

"Obviously air-head!" Dan replied.

We followed Dan, Keri and Zoe into some trees. I looked back. KORPS agents weren't far behind.

"They're going to get us!" Aniesha cried.

"No they're not!" Dan replied.

I could have kicked him for that.

"Team! Get in!" I heard a famillar female shout.

I looked around to trace the voice and as I followed the others. They seemed to run deeper and deeper into the forest. I didn't want to look back. Something told me not to.

"Team! Quick!" The female yelled again.

Dan was running on a small road now. I followed him, Keri and Zoe. I was getting tired now. Very tired now. I felt Aniesha's hand tighten around mine. Then I saw a black van staying stationary on the road.

"Dan! What you doing?" Keri asked.

Then I saw it. A miracle. The source of the voice was no other than Stella Knight. She went to open the doors and seconds later was climbed in. She was the last one in and she shut the doors.

"Drive!" Stella ordered.

The car sped along the road. An MI9 agent grabbed a large gun, stuck his head out the window next to him and pulled the trigger. He did this at least fifteen times. He pulled his head in when the van turned.

"Five out of eight hit. Including the leader."

"Good work agent," Stella praised.

I looked at Aniesha. She was shaking and her hands were pressed over her ears. Stella paled.

"How long until we reach base, Frank?"

"An hour and forty minutes," Frank reported.

"Will KORPS be able to track us? They know who we are!" Keri exclaimed.

"We crashed their systems before they left. There is no record of any of you," Stella said. Keri sighed in relief.

I looked at her Aniesha once again. She was fast asleep.


	14. Epilogue

**Ahoj! Here's another chapter. Last chapter! Here are the replies:**

**Lily: Possibly. Glad you do. :)**

**Wolvesarethebest: Hey. Thank you very much. It means a lot to me. Don't worry, I will. **

**H.E.R.M.O.I.N.E.X.O.X: Thank you. I do like both Zan and Deri but you'll have to wait and see :-).**

**Dee: Aw :(. Sorry. Last chapter. Thank you tho! :-) **

**Thanks guys for supporting me. Without you I would never have had so many reviews! I'm going to miss this and your lovely messages! :( Please review and enjoy. However, there is an report on Aniesha's health that contains mentions of abuse. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and any OCs. **

**Epilogue**

Being a spy is not as glamorous as it seems. When I was landed my job, I was esstatic. Now I just want to quit. I want to walk away and never look back.

_Leave Tom. Leave this place. Leave this dismal and depressing job behind. One shouldn't have a job that one HATES._

_Stay. You have to! You can't leave NOW. What about Aniesha?_

These thoughts are battling each other whilst I sit in on a rather uncomftable chair in a hospital waiting area. I feel selfish. Aniesha has gone through days of pain and suffering and my brain is telling me to leave her behind. The problem is that both thoughts are true. The job is dismal and depressing and I shouldn't have I job I hate. Or dislike. But I can't leave Aniesha behind! I have to stay.

Quickly, I push the thought of leaving away and turn to my left. Dan is asleep on Keri's shoulder who is asleep also. I smile. I haven't seen Zoe since she went off with Frank and Stella. We were ordered to sit here.

Suddenly, a man (Aniesha's doctor) comes around the corner.

"Where is Agent London?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. But he left about forty minutes ago," I reply.

"Well I'd like to discuss Agent Jones' health. I guess you shall do. Follow me," He says. I nod.

I follow the seemingly emotionless man into a small room near Aniesha's room. I sit down on a chair. He sits opposite.

"We have done a physical exam on Agent Aniesha Jones. Her left ankle seems to have a mild sprain and both her legs have multiple servere bruises."

I cringed when he said that. He seemed to notice, and hesitated for a moment, but carried on again.

"Her stomach also has multiple bruises as well as her arms. On her upper arms there are cuts that seem to be a couple days old. The back of her neck has a large gash. Her nose has been damaged and there are large bruises on the forehead and chin."

I suddenly felt sick. I feel weak for feeling this way. Maybe it's the burning rage inside of me. Did he really have to go into so much detail?

_You need to hear what he says. _

"Agent London reported that Aniesha has been sexually abused. We tested for infection. The results were negitive. All in all, Agent Jones' physical injuries will heal. However, her psychological state of mind is what we are worrying about the most. As you could imagine, abuse is a very traumatising thing. Agent Jones is asleep and when she is well enough, we will do a psychological study and investigation."

I nodded slowly. I let it all sink in. He had basically said that Aniesha will not be the same person as before.

"When can I see her," I asked quietly.

"We are not sure. She is definatley not in a fit state to have any visitors," The doctor replied. "Now you and your team mates should head on home. I shall report Agent Jones' condition to your mentor."

I nodded silently, got up and walked out. The door clicked behind me.

Back in the waiting room, Dan and Keri were wide awake. They looked very pale but seemed to brighten when I came into view.

"Where have you been?" Keri questioned.

"The doctor wanted to speak to me. He also suggested we go home."

I told them what the doctor had revealed then broke down in a fit of sobs in front of my two best friends. Sadness took over embarrasment and Dan and Keri comforted me the best they could. I think Keri cried too and Dan shed some tears.

It was a week before they let anyone see her. They only allowed two every time. Her parents were first. Then it was me and Zoe. Aniesha's physical health was starting to recover but it Aniesha was a completely different person. It was like the bubbliness and optimism had been wiped away and replaced with paranoia and depression. The doctor had warned me of this. He had told me to brace myself without saying it at all.

Dan and Keri went in next, holding hands as they entered and as they left. The exact same had happened with Stella and Frank. Both of the couples came out with the same facial expression. Sadness.

It was two weeks after she was discharged. From there she was give councelling and two and wasn't back into school for two months.

It's been a year since the incident in the warehouse. Aniesha has not been on active duty since. She does come down to HQ from time to time. However, I have still kept my job. I try to be with Aniesha as much as I can. I still love her. I always will. I'll always be at her side.

"How was councelling?" I ask her at the bus stop.

"It was... Okay. As always," Aniesha replies.

The bus comes round the corner and we hop on. The journey was filled with chatter about school, home and some gossip. Ten minutes later, we exited the bus.

"So we've got Frank and Stella's wedding tomorrow," I remind her.

Apparently, Frank and Stella had been secretly dating. They decided to tie the knot five months ago. That's when they told us.

"Yes, I know Tom," Aniesha said.

She playfully tapped me on the nose as we walked through the door of my house. My mother was in the kitchen. She turned around when the door slammed shut.

"Hello Thomas!" My mother happily exclaims. She smiles brightly when she sees Aniesha. "I see you have brought Aniesha. Is she staying for tea, Thomas?"

"Yes, Mum, she is," I reply. She smiles and returns to her business.

I show her into the living room and sit down on the sofa. In my bag were a load of MI9 files. They got me doing the paperwork. Again.

"What've you go there?" Aniesha asks curiously.

"Just some MI9 paperwork," I sigh.

"They shouldn't be making you do paperwork," Aniesha says. She's right. But I've been given a task so I'll have to do it.

"I know but I've got to do this."

I read through the folders. They are all names of different KORPS agents. When I get the sixth file, I see a name that gives me chills.

The sixth file says Joey Griffin. 'DECEASED' is stamped on the file in red ink. I see Aniesha sit down beside me.

"So what task do you-" She suddenly stops. I look at her worriedly.

Her eyes have widened in shock.

"How? WHY would they give you this?" She asks suddenly. She knew how much I hated that man. How much I never wanted to hear his name again.

"I-I don't know," I stutter, completely confused.

Then I notice a sticky note that had fallen on the floor. I pick it up and read it.

"Tom, I know you will be quite angry when you see what task I've set you. I'm sorry but I didn't have anyone else to do it. I needed it done by tomorrow and you know what happens tomorrow. Anway, you need to note down any significant details of the agent's childhood then bring it to me. Again I'm sorry. Frank."

I sigh loudly and put the note on my coffee table. At least there's a reason.

"What did it say?" Aniesha asks. I nod my head towards the note. She picks it up and reads it carefully.

"At least it wasn't some sick joke," Aniesha spat and sighed.

Aniesha had become quite untrusting and would often skip to the worst case scenrio. It was very unlike Frank to do that. However, Aniesha would often forget that.

"You could use some help," She adds.

"No, no. I'll be okay," I insist.

"No, no," Aniesha mocked. "You need to do this by tonight. There are nine files. Two is better than one, as they say!"

"Well are you-"

"Sure? Look, Joey doesn't scare me anymore. What he did to me is scarring and horrific. I will never forget. But HE doesn't scare me. I know Joey's the reason why you don't want me to help you."

"Your skills are still perfect," I say. She giggles and then I kiss her softly on the lips. She smiles that beautiful smile.

"Let's get on with it shall we? I'm sure Frank won't mind a helping hand," Aniesha says.

The smile she gives me blends exactly with the bright sun rays that are bursting through the windows.

**THE END.**

**You have no idea how hard this was to write. Thank you all for sticking with me through this story! You helped me through them hard times. Thanks tons! **

**I'm taking a break from the MI High fandom. I'm probably going to take a break from fanfiction! If not, I'll be publishing a story from another fandom.**

**Anyway, thank you tons and tons and tons. I love you all!**

**Sami xxxx **


End file.
